The Game's Gone to the Dogs
The Game's Gone to the Dogs is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-first case of the game. It is the thirty-first case of Rosenoque and also the fifth case in Sandalone Gorge. Plot The player, with Major Lucas, were called by reformed convict Hunter Whitehawk to the scene of a murder. There they found the mauled body of Wilbur Wilson punctured by a cactus. Ethan was able to confirm that the victim was viciously mauled by a canine but the killer finished him off with shoving him into a cactus, puncturing his organs and heart. Soon Jacob found out the victim's connections to a methane laboratory and revealing the victim's true profession as a drug brewer, dealer and addict. Later fellow drug dealer Timothy Ramirez was caught raiding the laboratory for the drugs. The evidence then came together to accuse the killer, who was revealed to be sheriff Edward Tomlinson. Edward denied the evidence till he cracked, admitting to the murder. He explained that Wilbur had to die. Then he explained that his brother had perished in a tragic crash, and he later found out via the coroner's examination that his brother was on drugs at the time of his death. He confronted Wilbur and the dealer denied it, giving him the money. He then heard from the demons that he should kill Wilbur. It caused Adelina and Jacob to step in as the duo realized that Wilbur had drugged the sheriff and, with the combination of the grief and harmful drugs, it had broken him. It made Adelina and Jacob examine him further and write a co-ed report for Judge Brighton to give Edward 15 years in a psychiatric hospital with immediate therapy and rehabilitation. In the aftermath, Ethan wanted to investigate the methane laboratory again, where they found a box of drugs inside Veronica's handbag. Upon analysis, Ethan revealed it was cannabis. Ethan and the player then went to interrogate Veronica about the cannabis. However as Veronica tried to explain, Leigh arrived on the scene and stopped the coroner from attacking her mother. Leigh told him that they needed to talk back at the station, where she lambasted him for trying to attack her mother for just a simple drug problem. Ethan fired back at her that her mother was the one trying to stroke the gangs into a war. Infuriated, Leigh left, slamming the door on her way out. Hunter also helped the player find an injured canine shackled on the highway. After examination, it was proven the dog was injured in a fight with another dog. After they got dog owner Asher Crowe's location for the dog fights from Edward, they went to arrest him. Soon after, Hunter called the player, saying that he knew where the war would happen when the line disconnected. They soon found his prison bracelet on the highway, proving that their informant had been kidnapped. With growing tensions in the district and in the team between Ethan and Leigh, the team went out to search for the missing Hunter Whitehawk. Summary Victim *'Wilbur Wilson' (found mauled before he was punctured by a cactus) Murder Weapon *'Cactus' Killer *'Edward Tomlinson' Suspects Profile *The suspect chews tobacco Appearance *The suspect has a cowboy hat *The suspect has a rash Profile *The suspect has an Irish wolfhound *The suspect chews tobacco Appearance *The suspect has a cowboy hat Profile *The suspect has an Irish wolfhound *The suspect chews tobacco Appearance *The suspect has a rash Profile *The suspect has an Irish wolfhound *The suspect chews tobacco Appearance *The suspect has a cowboy hat *The suspect has a rash Profile *The suspect has an Irish wolfhound *The suspect chews tobacco Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer weighs at least 200 pounds. *The killer has an Irish wolfhound. *The killer chews tobacco. *The killer has a cowboy hat. *The killer has a rash. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Highway 81. (Clues: Victim's Body, Key, Bloodied Jacket; New Suspect: Hunter Whitehawk) *Talk to Hunter Whitehawk about what he knows about the victim. *Examine Key. (Result: Victim's Key; New Crime Scene: Victim's Home) *Investigate Victim's Home. (Clues: Locked Box, Old Photo) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Box Unlocked) *Examine Box. (Result: Bracelet Gift; New Suspect: Veronica Tempest) *Talk to Veronica Tempest about the victim's gift. *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Timothy Ramirez) *Interrogate Timothy Ramirez about the murder. *Examine Bloodied Jacket. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an Irish wolfhound) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Cactus; Attribute: The killer weighs at least 200 pounds) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Methane Laboratory. (Result: Sheriff's Hat, Dog Collar, Box of Chemicals) *Examine Sheriff's Hat. (Result: Hairs) *Examine Hairs. (Result: Edward's Hairs; New Suspect: Edward Tomlinson) *Interrogate Edward Tomlinson about his hat in the laboratory. *Examine Dog Collar. (Result: Owner's Name) *Interrogate Asher Crowe about his dog collar. (Attribute: Asher has an Irish wolfhound) *Examine Box of Chemicals. (Result: Bloody Tin) *Analyze Bloody Tin. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews tobacco; New Crime Scene: Dining Room) *Investigate Dining Room. (Result: Typewriter's Sheet, Smashed Statue) *Examine Typewriter's Sheet. (Result: Angry Threat) *Analyze Angry Threat. (12:00:00) *Confront Hunter about the threat he wrote to the victim. (Attribute: Hunter chews tobacco) *Examine Smashed Statue. (Result: Wedding Topper) *Talk to Veronica Tempest about the broken wedding topper. (Attribute: Veronica chews tobacco and has an Irish wolfhound) *Go on to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Timothy Ramirez from raiding the methane laboratory. (Attribute: Timothy chews tobacco and has an Irish wolfhound) *Investigate Laboratory Shelves. (Result: Soaked Sheet, Locked Safe) *Examine Soaked Sheet. (Result: Dog Fight Bets) *Analyze Dog Fight Bets. (09:00:00) *Confront Asher Crowe for setting up dog fights. (Attribute: Asher chews tobacco) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Safe Unlocked) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Mugshot) *Interrogate Edward Tomlinson about his message on the mugshot. (Attribute: Edward chews tobacco and has an Irish wolfhound) *Investigate Rusted Car. (Result: Broken Toolbox, Gloves) *Examine Broken Toolbox. (Result: Snapped Leather Band) *Analyze Leather Band. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a cowboy hat) *Examine Gloves. (Result: Dirt) *Analyze Dirt. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a rash) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Divided, We Fall (5/7). (No stars) Divided, We Fall (5/7) *See what Ethan September wants to do. *Investigate Methane Laboratory. (Clue: Veronica's Bag) *Examine Veronica's Bag. (Result: Drug Box) *Analyze Drug Box. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Veronica about the cannabis she uses. (Reward: Burger) *See what Leigh has to say to Ethan. *See what Hunter Whitehawk discovered on the highway. (Reward: Gangster's Gun) *Investigate Highway 81. (Clue: Injured DogShackles) *Examine Dog's Shackles. (Result: Shackles Unlocked) *Analyze Injured Dog. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Edward Tomlinson about if he knows where Asher does his dog fights. *Arrest Asher Crowe for animal abuse. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Rusted Car. (Result: Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Clue: Hunter's Prison Bracelet) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, "gone to the dogs", meaning if something has gone to the dogs, it has gone badly wrong and lost all the good things it had. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Sandalone Gorge